His Phantom Knight
by CounterKnight291543
Summary: After Yuto's death Yuya is riddled with guilt and regret. He'd failed to save his dear friend, but worst of all, he'd never been able to tell him how he truly felt about him. When a ghostly figure appears outside of his house, it looks like Yuya might get a second chance to tell him after all... A Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Counterpartshipping one-shot to coincide with Halloween 2017!


His Phantom Knight

'Duels with smiles...with your power, give them to the world...'

The words echoed through Yuya's mind. He'd replayed them over and over again in his head, vowing each time to do exactly that.

 _Smile._

But he couldn't do it though. Not right now. Not after what had happened.

Yuya lay as still as possible on his bed, his body numb with shock. He couldn't move, he couldn't think. All he wanted to do was cry.

The events of the last twenty-four hours almost felt like a bad dream, as if he'd wake up tomorrow and everything would be back to normal.

But he knew all too well that this was no dream. If anything, it was a nightmare, a nightmare from which there was no waking up.

Yuya shifted to his side and pulled his knees in to a tight embrace, tucking them under his chin.

The grief he felt was overwhelming, it tugged and pulled at his very essence, its icy grip grasping at his heart itself, trying to wrench it free from his body. Yuya was more than willing to let it do so, it would be so easy to just let go…

…but Yuto wouldn't want that.

Tears began to roll down Yuya's cheeks as he thought of Yuto. He'd been doing this for hours, trying his best not to cry as Yuto entertained his every thought. Every word they'd said to each other, every conversation they'd ever had, he'd reminisced on them all until it had come to their final words to each other.

Yuya shut his eyes as tightly as he could trying his best to block out everything that reminded him of Yuto. He wanted to see nothing, hear nothing… and feel nothing.

This last one wasn't too difficult. Other than the heartache and sorrow that were slowly consuming him, he felt nothing. He was dead inside. It was as if losing his friend meant losing a part of himself, like Yuto was an irreplaceable and integral part of his being that had just been carved right out of his chest.

Yuya relaxed his knees and reached for one of his pillows. He pressed it hard against his face and screamed, hoping that he'd release all of his sadness out through his voice. It was to no avail however as it provided no relief for the pain he was feeling right now.

He had to accept it, he thought with courage. Then he'd feel better, right?

Yuya readied himself with a deep breath, choking back his tears.

"I-I accept it," he whispered to himself shakily. "I accept that… Yuto is-"

 _Dead._

He couldn't finish his admission. It was simply too much for him.

Yuya burst into floods of tears, sobbing loudly as the realisation of the boy's death hit him once again.

Nothing was helping. He was sinking further and further into the cold abyss, drowning in the despair and anguish that weighed so heavily upon him.

Why had Yuto's death hit him so hard? He hardly knew him after all.

Yuya knew the answer to this question, or at least his heart did.

 _He was in love with Yuto._

Rain began to lash against the windows of Yuya's room as the boy contemplated his true feelings for his friend, almost as if the heavens themselves were crying out in pain.

He'd fallen for him the moment they'd met.

His beautiful steely-grey eyes, his angelic but bold features… they'd not just captured his eye, they'd stolen his heart forever. He'd enraptured Yuya, everything he did or said would always make his heart flutter. He'd never felt this way about anyone before… and he never would again.

If only he'd told him.

Yuya continued to cry, violently turning over to face the window. A clap of thunder echoed in the distance, unintentionally signalling Yuya's anger at not being able to bring himself to tell Yuto of his feelings. Unbeknownst to him, huge dark swirling clouds had formed outside, encircling his home and the surrounding area in a veil of darkness, the rain beating down with even more force now.

Yuya didn't care. The outside world meant nothing to him now. Yuto had been his _world_ , his everything, but now he was gone and nothing else seemed to matter. The rest of the world was a blur, a mess of colour and noise that meant nothing without Yuto in it.

An iridescent glow began to emanate from Yuya's deck, it's light almost calling out to him.

Yuya had shut himself up so tightly he couldn't see it. It was only when the light became a whisper did he pay it any attention.

"Yuya…"

He sat bolt upright immediately, his expression changing from one of sadness to one of both hope and anxiety. He knew that voice. It's soft, dulcet tones were unmistakable.

 _It was Yuto._

A rush of excitement filled Yuya momentarily as he grasped at the hope that maybe, somehow Yuto was still alive. The feeling quickly changed to disappointment however as he realised there was no way he could be. He'd died in his arms, there was absolutely no way he was still alive.

But where had that voice come from?

Yuya glanced at the window and let out a frightened gasp. He shot off the bed and pressed his face against the window, peering out at the black and grey sky that was looming ominously above.

He shuddered. It was unnaturally dark considering it had just gone noon, with the sheer volume of rain that was falling giving rise to an eerie haze that impaired Yuya's vision to the point where he could barely see across the street.

Just as Yuya was about to leave the window and go back to crying silently into his pillow, he spotted a light blue aura pulsing in the distance.

Yuya couldn't make it out, it was shrouded in the haze created by the deluge of rain, preventing him from fully identifying the light's source. He watched as it appeared to move a little closer, Yuya completely enchanted by this sudden and much needed distraction.

It moved even closer, stopping at the far end of the street. Yuya began to make out a shape. It appeared almost humanoid in form, its outline pulsing a much brighter light than that from what came within. What was this thing? Was someone in trouble and trying to signal for help?

If only it was closer, he thought cursing the weather under his breath. Maybe then he could-

As Yuya thought hard about what the mysterious aura could be, it moved closer, its movement almost graceful as it glided slowly across the street.

It stopped just outside the house, the haze still covering the light's source and preventing it from revealing itself.

Yuya moved his head from side to side, his eyes trying to penetrate the lashing rain that was blocking it from sight.

A slight break in the rain was enough for Yuya to glimpse what the enigmatic light truly was, and what he saw sent him staggering back in fear and shock.

"Y-Yu-Yuto…" he choked out.

Fear was taking hold of him, the sight he'd just witnessed numbing his mind and body. His legs gave out from beneath him, sending him crashing to the floor.

It was him. He knew it. He should be happy, overjoyed even, but Yuya was sure that Yuto was dead.

Yuya began to shake uncontrollably, a cold chill creeping down his spine.

From what he'd seen he was sure he was dead. The ghostly light surrounding him, his abnormally pale skin, the way he glided across the ground.

Was he… a _ghost?_

Yuya was so scared he pulled his goggles over his eyes and quickly embraced his knees, almost as if he was trying to protect himself.

Had Yuto come to haunt him for not being able to prevent his death?

Ideas and theories swirled around Yuya's head, his belief in ghosts not helping in the slightest at trying to find a rational solution to all this.

"Yuya…" Yuto's voice resonated around the room despite it being spoken in a whisper. Yuya felt his presence, but he still couldn't see him. His tone was soft and soothing, but it still had an almost macabre ring to it that made Yuya's blood freeze.

"I won't hurt you Yuya, I promise."

As the sound of Yuto's spectral voice echoed around the room once again, something in Yuya made him stand up. His heart was beating so fast he could feel the blood pumping in his ears, reminding him that he was still very much alive.

Yuya was so scared. Seeing a dead person (relatively) alive again was one thing… but seeing them so soon after they'd died in your arms was another.

The one thing that was keeping Yuya on his feet and giving him the confidence to fight this fear was his love for Yuto. At the back of his mind, there still remained a tiny hope that he could tell Yuto his true feelings, and that he'd be able to finally kiss the lips that he'd dreamed so much about.

Yuya gingerly made his way over to the window once again, his hope giving him the confidence to once again peer out at the spectral figure of his dead friend.

The rain had subsided slightly and he could finally see what had become of his dear Yuto. His figure was the same along with his clothes, the only difference being he had a light blue outline around his body that appeared to pulse presumably with his heartbeat. His face was, as Yuya expected, much paler but his alluring features remained the same. Seeing just how similar Yuto looked to when he was alive warmed Yuya to his core, making him smile for the first time since that fateful evening.

The smile quickly faded however as Yuya remembered that he was indeed dead and whatever this was it must be to punish him for not being able to save Yuto.

Yuya stared at the other boy for an eternity, searching for something to indicate why he was here and what he was going to do to him. The other boy just stared silently back, the rain passing through him as he glowed radiantly.

After a while, the spirit of Yuto beckoned him down with a ghostly hand, his face a reassuring picture as he smiled warmly at Yuya.

This took him a little by surprise, but it was enough for him to slip his goggles back onto his head and smile back. Yuto's smile had eased his fear somewhat as he reasoned that if he wanted to kill him or possess him then he would have done so already.

Yuya slowly and hesitantly made his way downstairs and to the front door, slipping on his shoes and tentatively opening the door a crack. Through the gap he noticed the rain was still beating down, but he could also see Yuto perfectly now. He was…

… _beautiful_.

His eyes were still a brilliant incandescent silver, illuminated further by the phantasmal aura that surrounded him. His face may have been paler but it drastically contrasted with his eyes and hair, making his amethyst bangs appear even more elegant than usual.

Yuya felt a pang of excitement hit him as he swung open the door. He couldn't believe Yuto was here, the boy he loved so dearly was actually here… even if he was a ghost Yuya wasn't going to pass up this opportunity, he'd been begging to see Yuto again and this was his chance.

Yuya sprinted out of the house and across the street, heading for where Yuto currently stood. He felt so happy seeing him from this close again. All his fear had vanished, replaced by his undying love for the spirit of the boy in front of him.

He was overwhelmed with joy, his smiled widening as he closed the gap between the two.

"Yuto!" As he reached the phantom of his former friend he opened up his arms and swung them around Yuto's body, ready to feel his warm embrace.

Instead, he grabbed at nothing but air and stumbled forwards, landing awkwardly on his hands and knees in a pool of rainwater. He had fallen straight through him.

Yuto turned and looked on as Yuya slowly pulled himself, tears stinging his eyes from the pain of the fall. He was soaking wet, his hands and knees were badly cut and he was absolutely freezing, but he still smiled.

Turning to face Yuto and blinking away the tears forming in his eyes, he stared wistfully at the face of the other boy.

Yuto's face was etched with concern, but he smiled back at the pendulum user nonetheless.

"Are you okay Yuya?" he said, breaking the silence between the two.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine," Yuya replied dusting himself off. "But what about you? After what happened I thought you were gone forever, but now you're here and you're a…" Yuya couldn't bring himself to say it, preferring to let his voice trail off into the calming sound of the rain.

"…a ghost," Yuto finished, never breaking eye contact with Yuya.

Yuya felt a little uncomfortable at the sound of the word, but decided it was best to try and make light of it.

"You're not here to haunt me are you?" he said with a smirk, really hoping he wouldn't offend him.

Yuto let out a small chuckle that filled Yuya with a little more confidence. "No it isn't like that." Yuto broke away from Yuya's gaze for the first time, looking a little shyly at the ground in the hope that he wouldn't have to tell him why he really came back.

"How come you came back then?" Yuya asked, his curiosity taking over.

"Well…" Yuto looked even more uncomfortable now, his pale skin blushing slightly as he stared at the ground in front of him even harder. "When I died and gave you my dragon my soul became bound to yours, allowing me to come back as long as I stay close by and don't stray far from your side." Yuto shifted his gaze back to Yuya's and stepped a little closer, his face reddening even more. "I'm here to watch over you, to protect you… and to never let you come to any harm."

Yuya's signature smile widened, a warm happy feeling overcoming him as he blurted out, "Like my Knight then?"

Yuto looked away in embarrassment, his face now a crimson red, the pulse surrounding his body quickening. "You could say that yes," he laughed sheepishly.

Yuya loved it when Yuto became embarrassed. To see such a usually stoic and calm character reduced to a flustered and blushing mess made Yuya want to just squeeze him and hold him close, to tell him that he looked so cute when he was this embarrassed.

Yuya carried on teasing Yuto. "So you're going to get a knight costume yeah? Full suit of armour or just the sword and shield, what do you think?"

"No way," Yuto deadpans, before both boys erupt into hysterical bouts of laughter.

Yuya had never felt happier. He felt stupid for being scared at first, knowing now that Yuto would be his benevolent spectre, his loyal ghost…

… _his Phantom Knight._

After their laughter had subsided, Yuya felt the sudden urge to be open and honest with Yuto about his feelings. He remembered how he'd felt lying in his bed for the past day, begging and praying for another chance, the regret consuming him till he was dead inside. It was the worst feeling in the world, not being able to tell the person you love how you truly feel. He wasn't about to let that happen again.

Yuya locked his eyes with Yuto's, his ruby eyes becoming more defined as raindrops caught on his eyelashes. He wasn't nervous. Not after what he'd felt the past 24 hours. He'd been given a second chance, and it was a chance he was definitely going to take.

"I have something to tell you," he announced firmly, stepping forward as Yuto had done to the point where they were face-to-face, the space between them almost non-existent. Yuya could feel the power emanating from the light surrounding Yuto, their proximity only making it appear even more hypnotic.

Yuya stared longingly into Yuto's eyes and took a long deep breath. "Yuto," he whispered, "I love you."

Yuto looked a little shocked at Yuya's sudden admission, his face immediately flushing with heat and his aura pulsing rapidly.

"I've always loved you. From the moment we met I've felt something for you that I've never felt about anyone before, you became my world, my everything. You were all I thought about, ever since you came into my life…" Yuya looked down and swallowed hard, tears again beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. "…when you left I thought I'd lost you forever."

Tears streamed down his face as the rain intensified, his eyes stinging with the memory of the last 24 hours.

Yuya was about to continue but he felt something on his shoulder, he looked up and saw that Yuto's glow was gone and he was completely solid, his hand resting firmly on Yuya's shoulder.

"Yuya… It's okay, I'm here now."

The emotion he felt at the touch of his love was too much for Yuya's heart to handle. He swung himself forward and wrapped himself around Yuto, his crying turning to happy tears as he snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"But… how?" he choked out, his voice muffled by Yuto's collar. "You're a ghost, I couldn't touch you."

Yuto stroked Yuya's soaking wet hair. "I can harness Dark Rebellion's power to make my body physical again, I'm not sure how long for, but I should be able to touch things… at least for a little while."

Yuya continued sobbing contently into Yuto's collar, happy to just feel the warmth and closeness of the boy he'd loved for so long.

After a little while Yuto put a hand under Yuya's chin and pulled his face up to his, Yuya's eyes shimmering as a mix of raindrops and tears clouded his vision.

"I'll always be here for you Yuya no matter what…" He paused and smiled. "… and I love you too."

Yuto leaned in and planted his lips on Yuya's, the warmth catching him by surprise.

Yuya felt as though he was dreaming, he'd never wanted anything more than what Yuto was doing to him right now.

This was no dream however. He could feel everything so clearly. The sweet taste of Yuto's mouth, the gentle caressing touch of his lips, the heat and closeness of his body (Yuya completely expected Yuto to be really cold considering he was a ghost).

Eventually their lips separated and Yuya instantly felt as though part of him was missing. Yuto could see Yuya's disappointment and assured Yuya they'd have plenty of time for that in the future.

The rain had all but stopped now, the sun appearing from behind the dissipating clouds, blanketing them with sunshine. Yuto smiled and gestured to the house.

"Come on, let's get you inside you're soaking! I don't know how long Dark Rebellion can sustain this power but if someone sees me they might think I'm a zombie," Yuto smiled light-heartedly. "It's a good job only you can see me when I'm all ghostly."

Yuya laughed and nuzzled Yuto's nose with his own, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the door.

"Whatever you say… my _Knight._ "

Yuto could only hide his face in embarrassment at the word as Yuya led him inside with a playful laugh.


End file.
